melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
1981
Theatrical releases Books * The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation Artists Joined *Kathy Zielinski - Animator on ''Aladdin'', ''The Little Mermaid'', ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' and ''Frozen''.*Rick Farmiloe - Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective and The Rescuers Down Under.*David Pruiksma - Supervising Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Pocahontas.*Barry Cook - Director/Effects Animator who worked on Mulan (Director), Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. Began his career as an effects animator on Tron.*Andrew Phillipson - Background Designer on The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective and Oliver & Company.*Wes Chun - Assistant Animator on The Lion King, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Mulan.*Brian Clift - Assistant animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid.*Terrey Hamada - Assistant Animator on The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company and The Black Cauldron.*Martin Korth - Lead Key Assistant Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid.*Lureline Weatherly - Key Assistant on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, The Great Mouse Detective and The Princess and the Frog.*David Stephan - Animator on films such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Lion King.*Stephan Zupkas - Key Assistant on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. Home video releases *June 26 - Dumbo (rental only), The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (rental only), The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates, The Absent-Minded Professor, Gus, The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band, Snow White Live at Radio City Music Hall, and Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck Cartoon Collections Volumes 1, 2, and 3.*October 15 - A Dream Called Walt Disney World, Alice in Wonderland (rental only), Old Yeller, Darby `O Gill and the Little People, Amy, Treasure Island, Herbie Rides Again, The Shaggy Dog, Goofy Over Sports, Pollyanna, A Walt Disney Christmas, The Sign of Zorro, Condorman, Blackbeard's Ghost, The Devil and Max Devlin, A tale of two critters, and The Watcher in the Woods. Events * After 26 years, the last Disney animated feature to use the Buena Vista logo was The Fox and the Hound.* Walt Disney Pictures purchases the rights to Gary K. Wolf's novel Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, the basis for the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). People Births *January 1 - Eden Riegel (actress)*January 5 - deadmau5 (music producer and performer)*January 26 - Colin O'Donoghue (actor)*January 28 - Elijah Wood (actor)*January 31 - Justin Timberlake (actor and singer)*February 9 - Tom Hiddleston (actor)*February 14 - Erin Torpey (voice actor)*February 17 - Joseph Gordon-Levitt (actor)*February 23 - Josh Gad (actor)*March 2 - Bryce Dallas Howard (actress, writer and director)*March 29 - Megan Hilty (stage and television actress)*April 8 - Taylor Kitsch (actor)*April 19 - Hayden Christensen (actor)*May 5 - Danielle Fishel (actress)*May 28 - Laura Bailey (voice actress, actress, ADR director, line producer)*June 4 - T. J. Miller (actor and stand-up comedian)*June 9 - Natalie Portman (actress)*June 13 - Chris Evans (actor)*August 3 - Travis Willingham (actor and voice actor)*August 4 - Abigail Spencer (actress)*August 8 - Roger Federer (tennis player)*August 14 - Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah (professional wrestler and actor)*August 20 - Ben Barnes (actor)*August 24 - Chad Michael Murray (actor)*September 4 - Beyoncé Knowles (singer and actress)*September 8 - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (actor)*September 9 - Julie Gonzalo (actress)*September 12 - Jennifer Hudson (actress, singer, and spokesgirl)*September 15 - Ben Schwartz (actor, comedian, and writer)*September 16 - Alexis Bledel (actress, model and producer)*September 21 - Michael Adamthwaite (Canadian voice actor)*September 22 - Ashley Eckstein (film and television actress)*September 22 - Katie Lowes (actress and voice artist)*September 26 - Christina Milian (singer and actress)*October 16 - Caterina Scorsone (actress)*November 14 - Russell Tovey (English actor)*November 18 - Christina Vidal (actress)*December 2 - Britney Spears (singer)*December 3 - Brian Bonsall (actor)*December 15 - Victoria Summer (actress, model, and singer-songwriter)*December 16 - Krysten Ritter (actress, musician, and model)*December 18 - Josh Dallas (actor)*December 27 - Emilie de Ravin (actress) Deaths *January 16 - Bernard Lee (actor)*March 16 - Bill Baucom (actor)*April 16 - Berneice Hansell (cartoon voice actor)*November 25 - Jack Albertson (actor) Artists Joined *Kathy Zielinski - Animator on ''Aladdin'', ''The Little Mermaid'', ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' and ''Frozen''.*Rick Farmiloe - Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective and The Rescuers Down Under.*David Pruiksma - Supervising Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and Pocahontas.*Barry Cook - Director/Effects Animator who worked on Mulan (Director), Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. Began his career as an effects animator on TRON.*Matthew O'Callaghan - Director and Animator who worked on The Little Mermaid, Who Framed Roger Rabbit and The Great Mouse Detective.*Andrew Phillipson - Background Designer on The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective and Oliver & Company.*Wes Chun - Assistant Animator on The Lion King, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Mulan.*Brian Clift - Assistant animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid.*Terrey Hamada - Assistant Animator on The Little Mermaid, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company and The Black Cauldron.*Martin Korth - Lead Key Assistant Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid.*Lureline Weatherly - Key Assistant on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, The Great Mouse Detective and The Princess and the Frog.*David Stephan - Animator on films such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Lion King.*Stephan Zupkas - Key Assistant on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid.